Phoenix
by XxkittycloudxX
Summary: Mikare a tough girl who is thrown in this 'wonderland' for the murder of her family. she goes through battles, penalty rounds, and fights to keep her life everyday while making some unusual friends. she vows to never give up and never let this prison break her, she vows its time to see feathers fly.
1. prologue

"You good for nothing, ignorant child!" the old woman yelled as she grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall. The impact taking all of the oxygen from my lungs gasping desperately for air I slid down the divider with one knee bent and the other leg straightened against the ground. I looked up into the eyes of the woman in front of me, the women who use to be my mother. She sighed taking her seat at the table. The brunette crossed her legs and sipped her tea, not but a second later she reached for the vase filled with roses and shot it towards me. In The last second I was able to move my head to the side the vase crashing into a million little pieces then settling onto the floor next to me.

"Ungrateful child" I stared at the floor as she kept ranting about. Before I could register what had happened my head snapped to the side my body not too far behind "look at your mother when she's speaking to you!"

I picked myself up into my previous position, leaning against the wall. I bit back the tears that threatened to spill and looked at my palms bloody with pieces of glass lodged in my skin. Something warm trickled down my nose and past my lips. "Now clean this mess up." mother spilled the rest of her tea on the floor her glass followed behind. Father sat on the couch with a cold beer switching the channels on the cable box with the remote. My idol my savior was dead and gone forever and I was blamed for it.

I grabbed the shard that stuck out of my forehead and ripped it out wincing at the pain. I stood up using the wall behind me as a base not knowing if my knees would give out on me, dragging my hand off and leaving a bloody print in its place. I straightened up my head hanging low while my violet hair hid my eyes "no" I replied calmly catching my mother's attention.

"What did you-"

"Shut up!" I yelled cutting her off.

"Excuse me!" the man turned from the screen.

"Shutupshutupshutup!" I screamed holding my head, I then dragged my hands over my face digging my nails into my skin and smudging the blood. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I raised my voice "I'm sick and tired of your bull shit every single fucking day, I didn't kill him I didn't kill my brother!" I looked down at my hands and saw streams of blood rising out of the cuts in my fingers.

"What the" my mother staggered back in horror.

"You freak!" my father yelled jumping over the couch. The taste of my blood was overwhelming as I swung my right hand across in his direction and sliced his head off clean. It flew across the room and rolled up to my feet. I looked up at my mother with an innocent face. Tears rolled down her cheeks in terror, she ran to the phone that hung on the wall but was to slow the stream of blood shot straight through her faster than the speed of sound if you ask me, tainting my cheek with a little blood.

She fell to the floor oozing red liquid. I crouched down in front of her and pushed some hair from her eyes "mommy, mommy please don't die" I cried in a sweet girly voice "I want you to suffer, suffer like I did" I finished in a darker tone. As I watched life itself leave her eyes I grinned then stood up kicking her corpse. Looking at the at the room around me the walls sprayed with red liquid, the floors littered with glass and corpses, and my clothes drenched in blood; I smiled big and evil. I killed not only my parents but I also killed the younger me, the me who I was before, the innocent me. My hands were now tainted with blood and I liked it.

I splashed in the pools of blood like they were puddles of water, Sirens sounded in the front of the house. Licking the sticky substance off my hands I pouted "the police?" I pondered "after almost 10 years of my screaming the neighbors decide to call the police now?" I skipped towards the door "tsk, tsk, tsk what a buzz kill."

I pulled it open and there must have been about at least 10 to 15 cops surrounding the house with their guns drawn taking cover behind their car doors and hoods. 'This would be fun' I thought to myself. I laughed hysterically and slid my hands down the wooden pillars that held the patio in place.

Making fresh wounds and drawing out my streams, I crossed my arms rapidly and sliced a few heads off. My movements were graceful, swift, and quick. When I was done the ground was littered in body parts and blood. There was rattling by a car window I turned to see a rookie cop trembling not even holding the gun properly I smiled and faced him, Lifting one of my hands into the air ready to strike him with the stream. Instead my whip loses its shape and the blood spills all over the floor. Staggering I clutched my head with one hand covering one of my eyes. Feeling light-headed and desperate for balance the floor gives out from beneath me and I give in to the darkness.

~tadaaa this my DMWL story I was talking about I hope you liked the first chapter or prologue I worked hard please review what you think kitty cloud signing off :3 ~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 guilty is charged

"The defendant Mikare Kasumi is hereby sentenced to death!" standing before the judge I lowered my head a smirk appearing on my face. Looking up at the old man I laughed in his face and raised a certain finger that you might say would have been inappropriate, I raised it at the whole court room but especially him. "Fuck you!" I yelled it as the officers slapped cuffs on my wrists and pushed me towards the doors.

They walked me past the families of the deceased policemen. As they wept I smiled enjoying their sorrow. One man managed to jump the railing that was between us and aimed a punch for my head. I took a step backwards to see his fist fly past me where my face should've been. I looked at him and used the railing to boost me up into the air, bringing my leg up I struck him in in the jaw sending him flying to the rear of the room. I landed softly crouching on the carpet, sighing loudly I stood and looked into the crowd "anyone else?" I laughed.

"Get her the hell out of here!" the judged yelled out in frustration as I was pulled out of the court room by more police men. I took my mug shot carelessly holding the plate number and sticking out my tongue.

My short purple hair barely rested on my shoulders as I was riding a bus with other inmates to the famous theme park/prison known as "Deadman Wonderland" in my prison uniform and shackles. My hazel eyes peeked out from under my uneven fringes that almost covered my vision. Once inside we were stood in a line from left to right as a woman with an unbelievable sized bust walked back and forth lecturing us.

"The names chief warden Makina also known as the person who lays down the laws here in this here hell hole, everything you need to know is in the pamphlet in your beginner's bag, Better get comfortable because this prison here is your new home welcome to Deadman Wonderland."

"Tch" I scoffed catching the brunettes attention she strutted towards me in an ignorantly fashion. "Have something to say 5340?" she raised an eye brow.

"That's all you're going to say isn't it like your job or something to tell us all the rules?" I smiled shifting from one foot to the other with one hand on my hip.

"It is but since I do what I please, I don't feel like wasting my breath on weaklings like you and it's much more fun for me when you find out on your own." she looked down at me with no emotion. Our faces were inches apart as I stared provokingly into her eyes. She turned on her heels.

"The only weakling here is you" I pressed with a smirk. Her eyebrow twitched and she quickly unsheathed her sword outwards while she spun back around. Blood flew. Droplets of the red liquid were staining the tile floor. "Makina don't go to such extents she doesn't know what she's getting herself into" one of the women prison guards yelled frantically.

Makina's eyes widened "purple hair come to think of it murdered her entire family and 17 police officers. 5340; Kasumi, Mikare. " I smiled. Blood trickled down my arm as I tightly clenched the blade in my palm. She tried to tug the sword free from my grip but it was going nowhere. "Looks like the murderers now days are still learning the alphabet." The metal was shaking from the pressure being applied on each opposing side.

"Don't fool with me" I smirked and ripped the sword out of her hand, it slid across the floor with a loud screeching noise. "I'm seventeen" I cleared for her as I licked the blood from my wound.

"Sure you are" she spoke and went to retrieve her sword "I didn't think such a cold killer would look so… innocent" she frowned at me.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and stared at the other inmates who trembled in fear to just stand in my presence. The prison guard who warned Makina of my "innocence" ran up to me

"Your wound is deep you should go to the infirmary and have it treated. It's down the hall to the left second door on your right." She spoke a little shaken up.

"I'm fine" I said staring the other way as she awkwardly stood with one hand pressed to her chest nervous to say anything that might set me off, she stared at the small pool of blood that started to form on the floor.

"You should take Kasuga advice" Makina turned to face me one hand on her hip "you wouldn't want a cut like that to get infected now do you?" she smiled. I turned and started my walk in the direction kasuga gave me. "See you around 5340" Makina continued. I could feel her smile grow bigger as I walked away.

"Goodbye" I yelled ending the conversation.

Warden Makina's P.O.V: 

What a stubborn kid. Stubborn but interesting. I look forward to how Deadpan Wonderland will treat you…

Mikare's P.O.V:

Not bothering to knock I walked in and sat on the hospital bed catching the attention of a lady with a bob haircut and doctors coat. She looked up at me from behind a file wandering what I was doing disturbing her private time. I lifted my arm covered in blood and let it fall on to the desk in front of me in her view. She jumped up in delight and ran towards me "oh this looks like such a nasty wound I would LOVEE~ to stich it up and clean it out for you" she smiled blushing a bit.

"Do whatever you'd like just hurry up" I stated "I'm tired."

"Of course, would you kind me asking how you got this?" she asked as she took out a needle and other materials.

"I'd rather you not" I looked out the window.

"Anesthetics or not" she questioned holding up a little bottle.

"Not, I have a high tolerance when it comes to pain" I smiled as I stared at my palm little strings of blood rose up from the gash and danced around in the air intertwining with each other and wrapping around my fingers.

"Oh your one of those?" she asked not surprised by my strange power her blush deepening "I should call promoter Tamaki when I'm done for this" she stared cleansing my wound and then she stitched it up a little upset at the fact that I didn't wince not once.

Oh! A new deadman this should be fun~" a strange man in glasses stared down at me sitting on the couch.

"A what?" I asked a little annoyed.

"This video will tell you all you need to know about what you are and what your role in here is so please ask questions at the end" he smiled

"Whatever" I replied and turned my attention to the video that started to play on the screen. Once it was over he asked if I had any questions. "When do I start" were the only words that came out of my mouth.

"That's the spirit!" he joyfully yelled "my new toy will start her fight tonight against a strong opponent called humming bird" he smiled ecstatically "your stage name will be Phoenix" he smiled sitting next to me and painting a mental picture with his hands for me. I saw nothing that he was imaging.

"That's fine now can I get some clothes a bit more comfortable than this I pointed at my prison uniform. The top of my uniform was unzipped all the way down to my hips the sleeves were tied around my waist in a knot at the front, revealing a black tank top under.

"Of course anything my new toy would like" he smiled and handed me a credit card looking thing labeled "CP."

"You can call me whatever you like as long I can leave this annoyingly decorated room" I stated harshly and stood up staring him dead in the eye. "Go ahead and buy yourself something fancy" he said ushering me out of the room with a wave of his hand and before he could say anymore I walked out of his office that looked strikingly similar to a child's daycare.

Promoter Tamaki's P.O.V:

.ilovemynewtoy. I LOVE MY NEW TOY! I screamed in the inside of my head. I love her personality, I love her hair, I love her eyes, I love her body, and the most I love her attitude, I just LOVE her. I can't wait to see what lovely power she has hidden away and I wonder how the match tonight will go with her against one of my strongest deadmen hummingbird. I can't wait I even gave her CP points but only enough to buy one outfit, I wonder how she would look in it on the arena covered in blood. OH MY! I'm getting hard off the thought of it. I stared smiling at the tent growing bigger in my pants. The only deadman I ever been this excited with is mocking bird. I wonder how a fight between them would be! I stood up and walked to the bathroom across the hall I couldn't take this anymore, time to relieve some of this tension in my pants.

~heyyy soo how do you like it so far come on I worked hard on this chapter please review what you think and eww isn't Tamaki such a perv well whatever just please review kitty cloud singing out~


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 Better than what I expected

I walked down a couple halls and past many doors to find myself in my current position…lost. "Fuck" I cursed the promoter for not getting a guard to show me around. "Now if I were a store that sells clothes and other useful things where would I be?" I pondered as I wandered around aimlessly until I reached a map that described the different sections of this facility. "You are now here" I repeated putting a finger on the map "G block? That doesn't really help now does it?" I continued wandering around until someone collided with me after turning the corner.

I looked up to see two honey colored orbs Looking back at me without time to react I was pulled up to my feet and dragged behind the boy. He had sea green hair and pale white skin. We turned another corner and he pressed me up against the wall, his hands on both sides of me. "What the hell do-" he slapped his hand over my mouth. I heard footsteps and moments later two guards ran past us. He smiled before peeking his head out and making sure they were gone.

He then moved back from me and chuckled "wow guards are so much fun to tease" the boy looked back at me "hmm" he pondered before walking around me "I haven't seen you around before are you new?"

I stared at him "yeah" placing a hand on my hip and shifting my weight to my left foot "I am"

"Well that's great it's always swell to see a new face once in a while!" he gleamed and held out his hand "my names Toto Sakigami"

"Mikare Kasumi" I took his hand and he shook it rapidly.

He gasped "Ohhh your in G block meaning you're a deadman?!"

"Yeah I guess I am" I thought back to the map that said G block

"How cool you have to show me your power sometime!" he smiled while twirling around

"Maybe next time" I scratched the back of my head and looked around.

"What are you looking for Mika-Chan?" he stood in my way blocking my view

"Mika-Chan?" I questioned the random nick-name "I was just looking for a place to get other clothes"

"Oh the CP store" he tilted his head before grabbing my hand and walking forward "I'll show you where it is"

"Uh where do you get all this energy from?" I asked as the teenager skipped ahead of me

"What energy" he smiled looking back at me. This kid who appeared to be no more than a year older, why is he in here he looked so innocent. I thought about it for a while, then again I also look innocent but in reality I am the complete opposite. "Here we are" he smiled pointing at a store it was a lot better than expected I mean it looked like it belonged in a mall or something.

"Umm thanks" I smiled

He looked around "well I got to get going I promised Nee-Chan I'd get her food before the carnival corpse, see ya!" the green-haired boy waved excitedly before skipping off.

"Yeah bye" I turned back to the store and walked in. it didn't take all that much time before I found what I liked. I looked myself over in the wall mirror a purple tube top that only covered my breasts, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, black skinny jeans, and black fingerless gloves, with combat boots that ended a little before the middle of my shins. I took it off and put my uniform back on. I paid at the cashier with the CP card that the promoter gave me it wasn't expensive but it left me with no more than 10$ so I decided before going back to the promoter I'll go grab a bite.

The only decent thing that I could afford was a chicken sandwich that wasn't all that bad. "Ohh that hit the spott!~ I sang as I marched back the way I came.

"Would you get a load of this one" a big man shoved me roughly against the wall as he laughed to his companion

"Yeah she's cute" he agreed as they both stared me down hungrily "she must be really tight"

I stood back up and leaned to one side putting a hand on my hip like always before staring back at them with a smirk "you shouldn't start something you can't finish"

"Well someone's very cocky aren't they, looks like we need to teach you a lesson!" the larger man smiled widely before shooting his fist in my direction I simply tilted my head to side and his fist collided with the solid wall behind me cracking beautifully. "I- I think I broke my hand" he began to worry as he cradled his arm. I slipped in between them and kicked the scrawnier looking one roughly in the back crashing his head into the cement wall. He slid to the floor with a heavy amount of blood pouring out of his head looking rather frightened.

"I think you should go get that stitched up" I smiled leaning forward a bit

The other man charged at as I me twirled and kicked him "YOU LITTLE-" he stopped mid-sentence when my foot smashed into his cheek, he fell to the floor blood spilling from his mouth.

"Know your place" I stated as I picked up my bag and continued walking to fox face's office.

Promoter Tamaki's P.O.V:

The purple headed beauty strolled in my office with an enormous amount of attitude slamming the door open. "Tamaki show me my damn cell already so I could get some rest in this shit of a place!"

"Of course it completely slipped my mind darling~, but first show me your new attire... WAIT never mind I want it to be a surprise for tonight!" she didn't move a muscle but visibly gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Umm you over there" he waved at one of the guards posted up at his door "take Miss Kasumi to room 103"

She turned and was about half way outside the door when the man in glasses stopped her "oh and Mikare dear!"

"What?" she spoke dryly with a hint of hatred

"Your match is tonight at eight so please rest up, there will be guards knocking on your door not a minute less to take you down to the arena so be ready." he waved the arm of his little puppet from side to side and spoke in a squeaky voice "BYE BYE!"

Mikare's P.O.V: 

"Ahh a bed~" I dropped myself onto the bed that stood in the corner of the room digging my face into the pillow. The room was pretty decent than what I expected it to be, well it was a lot better than a regular cell I mean it had its own bathroom with a toilet and shower.

I wondered who I was going up against the type of person it would be a boy or a girl, would they be calm or crazy, all of this got me excited for the match. I couldn't wait and not an ounce of me was scared at all, and I drifted off to a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 Phoenix vs. Hummingbird

I rubbed a clean white towel over my damp violet hair when I was interrupted by several loud knocks on the door. I draped the white cloth over my shoulders as I stared at the metal door slide open. Two guards stood in the door frame. "Oh it's just you guys" I blankly stated and continued to dry my hair in the towel

"It's time phoenix" one of them spoke

"Phoenix huh? So that's my stage name" I smiled speaking more to myself then to the males that stood in my presence. I looked myself over in the body length mirror that hung on my bathroom door. I was dressed in the outfit I bought earlier. Black skinny jeans, ebony fingerless gloves and combat boots that reached lower than my mid-shin, purple tube-top that covered only my chest and a onyx leather jacket it's sleeves pushed up to my elbows. "I noticed"

With that the guards escorted me down to an elevator they explained that I would be to enter a cage like elevator that would bring me down to the main stage. I silently agreed with a nod of my head. I unwrapped a lollipop that I had bought at a candy shop I passed on my way to my cell and crossed my arms over my chest awaiting to be lowered to the main stage. Once my cage landed on the floor I looked across to the other cage that landed on the opposing side of mine.

A frightened looking girl stepped out her hands pressed to her chest in an awkward manner "on the right we have our-three-times-in-a-row champion HUMMINGBIRDD!" announced an odd multi-colored statue of a bird that hung above our heads. 'Three times in a row?! That can't be right, not this girl' I thought to myself 'she looked so innocent'.

"**Looks can be deceiving"** a sharp voice in my head reminded me. I sucked the cherry flavored pop in my mouth before my metal door swung open automatically. I shoved my hands into my pockets before strolling out into the open a few steps away from my cage.

"Aaaand on the left we have our devious-looking rookie PHOENIXX!" the bird wailed as I stared down my opponent "DEADMAN FIGHT!"

There were a bunch of icons betting on who would win and who would lose floating in midair around the large bird cage. The brunette was visibly shaking from fear "H-hello, my name is M-minatsuki T-t-takami she stuttered her hand out-stretched towards me even though we were quite a distance away.

"I don't think I came here to mingle but to fight" I stated doing my infamous stance with one hand on my hip and my weight shifting onto one leg. "Cut the crap, sweet-heart everyone in here has to be insane; you shouldn't be any different."

The quivering child withdrew her hand a bit shocked pulling it back to her chest on top of the other. "I-I-I really don't want to f-fight I am more of a pacifist" she stated.

"Well I guess you're just at the wrong place at the wrong time" a smirk covered my face as I took out the sucker from my mouth and brought my index finger to my lips in the hand without the candy. In one swift movement I chomped down on the skin swinging my arm forth. Blood elegantly flowed out of the cut and started to orbit around my waist in one curvy ring of non-stop movement. I Stopped any more blood from spilling out and took a battle stance my blood still circulating around me somewhat resembling the planet Saturn. "If won't fight back I guess I'll just have to beat your face into the ground!" I roared as I went to charge at her.

Once I took one step forward I felt my skin being sliced multiple times I staggered before dropping to one knee gripping my left arm. I winced as blood trickled down my arm and through my fingers. Using my 'deadman infection power thing' I suppressed the bleeding so I wouldn't lose more blood, I did the same to other slashes in my right leg, and side they weren't that deep but I wanted to preserve all the blood I could. I stood up again and tried to focus on what could've caused my wounds.

"WOAH LOOKS LIKE HUMMINGBIRD MAKES THE FIRST MOVE!"

The girl in the purple and pink dress came running towards me and put a hand on my arm before apologizing "oh no! I'm so sorry I can't control it, it-it has a mind of its own" she tried to explain while she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and then that's when I saw it. A flash of red crossed my line of vision and I looked over to see blood start to flow out of the holes of her earrings and into her hair, she must have tugged them while I wasn't looking. The icons went crazy jumping up and down.

I quickly shoved her away from me and jump into a summer sault dodging her attack. "Fuck and I almost had you too!" she yelled frustrated, her personality completely different. I looked down to see the stick of my lollipop cut in half the bottom part falling to the floor silently. A Small vertical line came to show on my cheek as it darkened a red.

"AND PHOENIX BARELY DOGES THAT ATTACK!" THE BIRD SQWAUCKED

"So it was all an act, eh?" and I was actually starting to believe it too huh, I was right at the beginning after all.

"Yeah, what of it?" she remarked looking at me a bit inpatient "you're the first person who has ever caught on to it right off the bat, want an award? She exclaimed sarcastically.

"If there is one, why not" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled "no way could such an innocent girl win three battles in a row by making peace, I seriously doubt it." I chomped down on the candy before spitting out what was left of my stick to the floor "looks like it's time to get serious"

"I don't like you!" she snapped her hair flowing, blood mixing in with the tips "now eat pussy bitch!" she took a step forward her hair heading in my direction. "Whip wing!" I ran to the side dodging most of them but not all. Catching my breath I stood huffing a bit as new wounds appeared and started to bleed out a small amount. I suppressed them again and thought of a strategy.

"LOOKS LIKE HUMMINGBIRD IS TOYING WITH HER PREY BEFORE DEVOURING IT!"

Maybe I could tire her out and then get I lick but it would cause a great amount of strain on my body because all her movements are incredibly fast and almost impossible to see. I blew a lock of hair from my eyes it's worth a try. She attacked again before I could think anymore but she struck me with such a great force that was different than before and visible. It swept me of my feet and threw me against one of the many poles that held up the rather large and colorful bird cage. "Ouch…Okay I'll admit that hurt" I spoke standing up again and rubbing my side

"I'm gonna cut you into little pieces and fuck what's left of your dismembered bloody body with an extra-large vibrator." The brunette pulled down one side of her face down with her hand and waved her tongue around violently.

"What a colorful vocabulary you got there" I chuckled "you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Her face contorted into a deeply angered expression "my mother's dead you slut!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you killed her" I coughed

"So what if I did? You going to spank me go ahead a like my sex kinky" she stuck her tongue between her two fingers and licked them. Her blood wrapped around my foot and swung me from where I stood across the entire arena and into another pole. The impact drawing blood from my mouth, no doubt I broke a rib or something.

"I'm guessing somebody's sexually stressed?" I coughed up blood as I laughed. Minatsuki then wrapped me up in her red liquid and hoisted me in the air over her head whipping me back and forth repeatedly while yelling a bunch of dirty remarks.

"THIS MATCH LOOKS LIKE IT'S GONNA BE ANOTHER WIN ON HUMMINGBIRDS SIDE! WILL THE PHOENIX RISE UP AGAINST HER OR FALL PREY LIKE THE REST?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at the large bird that sat perched up on a branch doubting me. I took that opportunity to drive my stream of blood through her arm. In an immediate reaction she grasped her shoulder and her blood ropes dispersed dropping me to the ground. I landed on my back spitting out more blood.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE PHOENIX TURNED THE TABLES!" the announcer roared as the icons stood in silence being eaten by suspense.

"You fucking whore that drove right through the bone!" she yelled out at my while clenching her upper arm to stop the bleeding. She was rather surprised when she looked up to see no one standing in her view. 'WhereisshewhereissheWHEREISS HE!' she frantically looked around and then to a burning sensation on her leg. My blood crept its way up her right boot and kept going.

"There is a reason why they call me phoenix" my voice echoed throughout the arena "it's because once my blood touches someone it would leave a burning sensation in its place."

'Above!' her mind shouted. "No way a decoy!" she looked up and brought her arms in front of her to block the oncoming hit but was too late. The rest of the scene played out in slow motion. I was a couple feet above her head when I brought my foot down harshly on her face, a beautiful crack erupted from beneath my boot and I smirked. I bent forward making minatsuki lose her balance and smashed her head into the floor with the same leg. I stood above her and waited a few seconds. Once I was sure there was no stirring beneath me I removed my boot from her face. Blood poured out from her nose as she laid flat on her back. Her eyes shut and her breathing slow… she was unconscious. There was a brief moment of silence in the audience before the announcer interrupted "OH NO looks like hummingbird is DOWNNN will she get back up or is she done for?!"

There was another moment of silence as everybody stared at the unconscious girl who lay on the mat. "And our WINNEEERRR ISSSS PHOENIXXXX!" the bird yelled cheerfully as the icons around the large bird cage roared in amazement. They showered me in complements and their praise. I looked down at the brunette that lay asleep and smirked, unwrapping another lollipop I kept in my pocket. So I literally ended up smashing her face into the ground hard enough to knock her unconscious.

"Blueberry" I pushed it past my lips and shoved my hands in my pockets before walking away 'she got what was coming to her' once out of the arena my adrenaline ran out and the pain hit me hard. I gasped holding my side as I slumped down against the wall. They might not be deep but they still hurt like hell plus there are more than I can count. I held my breath in before getting up and limping to my room. Once I opened the door I didn't want any more than to take a shower and fall asleep but of course that wasn't going to happen. I was greeted by the promoter with a giant check and a bunch of stuffed animals and roses.

"Get out" I simply stated as I stared at him holding my ribs.

"Aww don't be so grumpy I just wanted to congratulate you on winning your first carnival corpse my dear birdy"

"That's great your done so get out" I took another step but winced as pain raced up my side.

"You should really go to the infirmary and get yourself cleaned up sweetie" he kissed the top of my head before dancing away happily "you should be proud humming bird wasn't an easy opponent" he poked his head through my door before it shut closed leaving him outside.

"Tch" I looked at my check before limping out of the room and to the infirmary.

**~ Sorry for the late update all my teachers were like let's give out projects this week and stuff. I wanted to thank narwhalsrsmexy for being my first reviews. Come on guys review I work hard on this story it'll make me happy :3 well this is kitty cloud your captain speaking saying have a good day!~**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 Penalty Rounds

I walked out of the infirmary slipping on my jacket; I rolled up my sleeves and pulled on the hoodie so it could cover my eyes. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I kept walking towards my room. When I opened my door I found a bunch of people mingling inside like if it was a normal thing to have conversations about the weather in some person's random room. "Who the fuck are you people and why are you here!?" I yelled slamming my fist against the wall.

Silence.

"Well?!" I awaited a response

"Why I am Chaplin Sukegawa" a transvestite stepped up putting a hand on his chest and introducing himself. Enough said I thought

He pointed to an old man with weird goggles "this is Idaki Hitara"

"My daughter says she likes your hair" I looked at him like he was insane

The tranny then looked over to a fat man with my metal chair in his hands "that's Itadaki Kazuya"

"I'm hungry" he whined before pulling my chair into his mouth and taking a big chunk of it and swallowing. I looked at him sweat dropping my hand raised in a half-way attempt to stop him.

"And we are some deadman that wanted to congratulate you on beating one of our strongest deadman here" he smiled

I growled "well that's very nice of you now why don't you gramps, fatso, and cross-dresser!" I pointed an accusing finger at all of them "get the HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"W-wait" the man-woman yelled in protest as I tried shoving them all out of the small door frame "we wanted to ask if you were interested in watching the penalty round with us after all you were the one that won."

"Penalty round?" I asked confused

"It's when the person that gets defeated loses a body part and since you won minatsuki is the victim." He huffed after all the energy he used up to keep from kicked out.

"Sounds interesting" I mumbled

"Alrighty then!" the tranny swiped the control of my counter and all three guys made themselves comfortable in my room.

My eyebrow twitched as I slammed the door shut and Chaplin started flipping through the channels. He stopped at one and a man in a bird suit stared introducing the 'penalty game'. Minatsuki then appeared on the screen looking frantic and cussing out the sadistic doctor lady as she blushed standing next to what looked like a casino slot machine with random body parts as the pictures.

"Get ready minatsuki~" the lady sang as she pulled the lever. Multiple parts of the human anatomy started to roll by.

"Will stop already dumb bitch" she roared and the lady pulled the lever again. The slot machine rolled to a stop, I raised my eyebrows in surprise and exhaled loudly amused at the body part that was going to be removed.

-HALF OF STOMACH-

The machine read and minatsuki's eyes widened "tsk" she scoffed still being stubborn

"Aww" the doctor replied "I was hoping you could be awake for this one but sadly not" she frowned injecting the brunette with something. Minatsuki flinched as they started cutting her open "but to made satisfaction the medicine won't kick in till' 10 minutes from now" she smiled.

"AHHHHH" Minatsuki started to cry out in pain as blood gushed from her abdominal while they cut through her layers of fat and skin. Blood hurdling screams resounded from her small body and echoed throughout the room. 'Man did that girl have lungs on her' I thought to myself as I smiled softly enjoying every second of the girl's pain. Chaplin covered his mouth, Idaki looked away disgusted and Fatso in the corner just lost his appetite and he set my not-so-chair-looking-chair back on to the floor while I stood to get a box of juice out of my fridge and sat back down sipping it and occasionally bursting out laughing and pointing out some crucial parts that I think needed reminding. During the first 5 maybe 6 minutes minatsuki had already lost consciousness probably from all the pain and shock her body was going through.

When it finished I pouted "aww~ it ended"

The others got up and started heading towards the door "I think I'm gonna have nightmares" the transvestite confessed walking out my door and throwing a "goodbye" over his shoulder.

"My daughter disapproved" the lanky old man spoke following Chaplin

Itadaki was about to leave when he turned and silently offered me my half-eaten chair back I raised my hand up to stop him any further "keep it" and with that I closed my door and went to bed with those gruesome images still fresh in my mind. I smiled.

**~sorry for the really late update but I got hooked on two really good animes that made me cry my eyes out almost the whole month of January and some of February. So remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lots of love kittycloud~**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 Un-faltering Egos

There was a rough knock on the door but I just groaned and switched positions, facing the wall; hoping that it was just my imagination. Unfortunately it wasn't and the knocking continued; and equally unfortunately I looked at up at the clock that sat on my bed and read 6:00. "Who the hell!" I grumbled sitting up and walking over to the door with no attempt at all of smoothing over my bed hair or rubbing the 'tired' out of my eyes. I pressed the button on the wall allowing the giant metal door to slide open and their stood before me an all too familiar mint-haired boy.

"Mikairiiiii!" he jumped up with a jangling bag in his hand. I stared at him bluntly before closing my door "Wah! Mika, W-Wait I just wanna talk!" he put his hand to stop the door and surprisingly it didn't move. I used all my strength to close this damn door but it didn't even budge; looking through the small space that was left open I saw Toto not even struggling, he tilted his head "Aww let me come in, Mika." Sighing I let go of the door and walked back to my bed; burring myself under the white sheets.

"What do you want, it's 6:00 in the morning" I groaned beneath the covers.

Toto settled himself on the floor in front of my bed "I saw your match yesterday! Who knew you were so great! I can't believe you beat hummingbird, I mean she's a handful for a first match!" if Toto had I tail he'd be wagging it.

"Yeah, thanks that's why I'm exhausted today and in need of sleep" I mumbled dryly

"Didn't you know this is your third day here!?" he exclaimed and I poked my head out of the cave of covers.

"Yeah, what of it?" he raised an eyebrow then laughed.

"I brought you candy silly!" he held out his bag in front of my face and I pouted.

"I don't want any!" I brought my head back in and closed the sheets.

"W-What but you have to; didn't anyone tell you?" he asked in a frightened tone.

"What do you mean?" I sat up and looked at him.

He dug around in his bag before pulling out a small piece of candy wrapped in colorful paper "You have to take one of these every three days" he leaned in closer to me and tapped the metal collar around my neck "or else the poison that is injected into you through this, will kill you." He smiled leaning back "This is the antidote!"

I raised an eyebrow and Toto grinned, un-wrapping the candy and pushing it past my lips. I stuck my tongue out at the bitter taste "Yuckk! It's sour!"

"I know we all have to put up with it, even Toto" he shrugged "but it's worth it if you want to live right?"

"All that talk about me being his shiny new toy; you'd think that fox would mention something like that on a first basis, that fucker." I mumbled looking away "Thanks."

"Awww it's okay! It's because Mikare and Toto are friends right?" he pounced on me, hugging really tightly.

I smiled at his childish behavior "Yeah" we looked up at the ceiling together.

The older boy released his embrace and then picked up the bag from the floor "Toto also brought candy that tastes good!"

We spent the rest of the morning eating candy and talking about stupid things just like normal high school students would, but the only difference was that we weren't; we were killers and I was okay with that.

"Well Toto I think I'm going to hit the weight room; I started thinking if I was gonna fight for my life, mind as well build up some kind of muscle" I turned back to see Toto sound asleep on my mattress "Sugar crash, eh?"

I walked to the bathroom, after picking up a couple of clothes that I bought the other day and got dressed before slowly and quietly as I could I made my way towards the hallway and silently slipped out of my room. "Alright the weight the weight room should be…" I looked both ways before sighing in defeat "like hell should I know" I started my journey for the second time this week of looking for a place in this damn hell hole. After turning a corner I bumped into someone and staggered backwards; rubbing my head I yelled "Damn it, watch where you're going!"

"Tch, I could say the same for you!" an all too familiar voice spoke.

I looked up to the smug face of Minatsuki and her annoying long pigtailed braids "Oh still trying to pull off that innocent look, Minatsuki?"

"Shut up you would've fallen for it if it wasn't for your strong dislike for children." She scoffed "Anyone could tell from miles away, Mikare"

"You're probably right" I shrugged "but I still would've kicked your ass!" I advanced forward "that reminds me Minatsuki, how's your tummy feeling"

She growled before she put her forehead to mine "the same way your leg probably feels, right? I saw the damage I did to you, Mikare! You probably limped away"

"Hah" I snickered "not half as bad as your face must've felt after I smashed it into the ground!"

We both jumped back and unleashed our blood but as if on cue a large wave of pain shot up my leg, the same one Minatsuki cut up with her Whip wing; and I winced. I looked up to see her holding her stomach she also visibly flinched from pain. "Shit" I mumbled before breaking out into a laugh "We both feel like Crap and you can't deny it"

She pushed out a hoarse laugh "you still sore too?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine how you must feel after all that cutting and stuff" I scratched the back of my head "Well whatever, you got lucky"

"Tch" she scoffed "yeah if I wasn't in this condition you would be on your knees begging for your life"

"Then till next time, Minatsuki" I stood up straight.

"Till' next time, Mikare" she walked past me and I walked past her before stopping abruptly.

"Um, Minatsuki?" she turned around and I scratched my cheek awkwardly; hating that this hurt my ego "Um can you show me where the weight room is?" her brown eyes that held the words strong in them softened to confused and she shook her head.

"You're going the wrong way it's this way" she pointed and we started walking side by side. We reached the weight room which surprisingly wasn't that far from my room "Don't pull a muscle or re-open a wound in there" she pointed at the door behind her with a thumb.

"Aww it's like you care, Minatsuki" I touched my heart in a teasing manner.

"I-It's nothing like that! I j-just want you to be in good shape when I kick your ass this time; with no excuses" she pouted her cheeks dusted by a light pink color "Well whatever, just go make friends with muscle freak in there and leave me alone already." She turned on her heels and left

"Bye Minatsuki!" I yelled and she just flipped me off without a glance backwards. Chuckling I turned the handle to the weight room and walked in.

_**~hey it's kittycloud I feel like this story isn't that popular sadly :'( please REVIEW for me even if it's a just little one. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**This is kittycloud signing off~**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 blood shed equals?

I walked in and closed the door behind me only to jump out of my skin when I was greeted by an unexpected voice "Oi!"

"Wha!" my head snapped up to look at the only other person in the room.

It was a large man with spikey brown hair and gray orbs; he had the letters DSMK tattooed above his right eye. His skin was tan and glistened with a light coat of sweat while the only thing he wore was a pair of blue jeans and black worn-out combat boots. He dropped the weights he was lifting and grabbed a towel wiping at his forehead before letting the cloth hang from his neck. "You" he paused and I awkwardly looked to the side. ""You're Phoenix, right?" he patted me on the back roughly almost knocking the air out. "Yeah, you are! I saw your last match with Hummingbird and I have to say, you've got spirit, kid"

I swatted his hand off my shoulder before coughing "kid? I'm seventeen."

He smirked "Oh? She speaks." He stretched his arms over his head "You're new here, right?" I nodded and he continued "Therefore you're a kid. A talented kid but still a kid." He patted my head ruffled my violet locks. "I saw that determination shine in your eyes"

I slapped his hand away "Listen, who are you to be judging" I placed a hand on my hip before shifting my weight onto one foot and waited for a reply.

"Kiyomasa Senji, stage name Crow" he held a fist in the air "I'm one of the strongest deadmen in the entire prison! So you better pray that you don't get me as an opponent!" he pointed at the space where I use to be standing before he started ranting about how awesomely strong he was. "Hey! Where are your manners I'm giving you a good story here! Pay a-"

He was cut short when he saw me shed my jacket. He stared and my eyebrow twitched in annoyance "What!"

"H-Ho-How indecent!" he cried before snatching his own coat and throwing at me "Put-Put your jacket back on"

My eyes widened "give me a break! Just a moment ago you were gloating about how great you are and all of a sudden your biggest fear are women's breast?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FEAR! WOMEN JUST NEED TO LEARN HOW TO RESPECT THEIR BODIES!" he yelled back blushing.

Irritated I screamed at the top of my lungs "I DO RESPECT MY BODY!" before sighing knowing this conversation was going to get nowhere "It's just a tube top for crying out loud! Now, c'mon you were talking all that crap about how bad you are so let's spar!"

He fumbled looking everywhere but at me "geez can you just put something over!" he whined.

"Not going to happen! It's not far you can waltz around with no shirt and I can't even wear a damn tube top!" I got into a fighting position and held up my fists "ready?"

He rolled his eyes "I hope you don't think I'm gonna go soft on you because you're a girl" and held up his fists. _Oh please! I use to scrap on the streets all the time _I thought. _No one likes a misfit so they're the ones that get used as punching bags. You get used to it after a while therefore you get better at it. A lot better in my case! No one wanted to mess with me anymore I was the freak who broke bones and sent them to the hospital. I brawled with boys, girls, all different sizes, all different ages, and all different fighting styles and sometimes I'd win, sometimes I'd lose, it was the only way to release my stress from home and stick up for myself at the same time. So I wasn't about to let some random, muscle freak's talk scare me._

I smirked the only way to beat muscle is speed and speed was my territory. "Go!" I jumped back and bit my index finger. Crow also took a leap backwards and sliced his skin with his spikey rings. We drew our blood to form a weapon. His were two sharp crimson blades that protruded from his forearms. Mine formed a whip that circled around me near the waist in constant sharp movement, ready for attack.

"Crow Claw!" Senji charged and went for my head I squatted to the floor, narrowly escaping decapitation while he received a hard boot to the jaw sending him sprawling backwards. "Heh" he smirked "not bad."

"That's fancy, what you got going on there." I pointed at his blades and smiled. "Now it's my turn to advance!" like said I charged him with a series of kicks and punches all which he blocked. He crouched to sweep my feet but I jumped back into summer sault and swung my arm in his direction.

The thin stream of blood followed my command and sliced a deep and perfect line into the side of his neck. He smirked wiping at the wound. "Deep but not deep enough!"

I decided to fool around and crossed my arms to block my face before darting back to him "That's what she said!" he blushed and I took that as my opportunity to turn my wrists out and swing my arms outwards making an X with the crimson streams. He saw through my plan and quickly cut through the blood and with a second swipe he managed to give me a large gash in my arm as I tried to retreat. "Fucker, that was like ten times deeper than the cut I gave you!"

"Well I said I wasn't gonna go easy" he yelled back with a smirk of victory.

"Shut up!" I screamed punching the victory out of his face and laughing when he didn't dodge it. "Haha! Didn't see that coming did ya'!"

He spit blood out before he returned the same punch to me just harder. "Ha! Gotcha there bitch!" he laughed and I spat out blood before glaring at him and stepping back to cover more ground.

"Ready?" I asked.

He laughed "more than you would ever be" I ran at him and we started up the fight again.

Two hours later we were all sweaty and covered in blood, panting tiredly. "You just don't know when to stop, do you woman?"

"I don't like to lose." For the hundredth time today, I spat blood to the side and he wiped the blood that ran out of his nose. We both circled each other; our moves were tired and sloppy. I yelled as I charged him and we smashed our knuckles together. Our fists shook from both sides applying the same amount of pressure. He growled frustrated that this was going nowhere and I gritted my teeth in agitation for the same reason. I lifted my leg up to kick him square in the face but the only thing it connected with was his leg in the same position as mine. "Dammit! Would you stop copying me!"

"Hey! I should say the same thing! Find your own damn moves!" he spun and tried to bring his blade down on my head but I had already slapped my hands together and blocked it with a stream of blood that connected both my palms. Knowing that the same thing that happened with our fists was going to happen again we jumped back and I sigh.

"Alright I hate admit it but, we've been fighting for too long" he nodded and I continued "None of us our going to give up or admit defeat."

"You got that right" he wiped more blood away.

"But since we have been at it non-stop, we know every one of our actions and moves so well that we can block it or we just end up mimicking each other, it's bull shit!" I yelled running a hand through my hair. I then offered it to him "so, good fight?"

He smirked "had enough?"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Did you not just hear everything I just said, Baka!" I barked at him and he chuckled before grasping my hand and shaking it.

"I can't believe a small girly like you can match up to me" he tossed me a water bottle "you remind me of game foul. The only difference" he stood up and grabbed his jacket before taking a huge gulp from his water bottle "I can't stand her."

"Well, nice to know I'm on your good side" I chugged down the water before grabbing my jacket. "So where are you headed?"

"Nurses office" he opened the door "Your cuts may not be deep, phoenix but they burn like hell." He held the door and I mumbled a thank you.

"Really? Because I could say the exact opposite for you. I'm surprised how I haven't died from blood loss" I scratched my head before my vision started to get cloudy "Shit." I hissed as I brought myself down to one knee.

"Oi?" he looked at me and I could barely make out his expression "it's about time, you may be tough but your still a kid and not to mention your body is pretty small for a seventeen year-old." He bent down to pick me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Anemia"

"Ugh, I spoke too soon." I mumbled as I swayed back and forth from his walking. "God, I think I'm going to be sick!" I covered my mouth.

"Hey! Don't you dare puke on me! Or I swear I'll leave you bleeding on the floor next time!" he threatened.

"I…Don't... Need-Need your help." I spat at him from behind. We ended up at the sadistic nurse's office that couldn't stop blushing while she stitched, bandaged, and cleaned Senji and I up. I sat quietly smelling a bottle of alcohol to keep me from fainting through the whole thing. There was nothing you could do about anemia just eat? Rest? When we were done getting patched up Crow walked me to my cell so I could rest up. I know romantic right? Yeah, No. Makes me want to throw up all over again. This is a prison story not a romance. Anyways, after a few restless minutes of thrashing about in bed I finally fell asleep, sore.

_**~ello! Wazzzup? Here is chapter sixxxxxxxxxxxx this is kittycloud, REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! And yeah bye bye **_____


End file.
